User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! anyways posted on the beach and zayden. Hey, Takumi's back and stuff so I'm free in being in charged! Finally no more making pudding! yeppers! Brb! Dinner, hey, back from dinner -.-'' we had sushi again because it was the only thing we could think of and my bro's begged me and my sisters to make them sushi -.- hey i posted on jaime's page Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 10:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) my bro's are devil and Takumi is a *thinks* guy who dates my bff >.< and my sisters are lil angels XP Yea they know how to make sushi it's a family tradition. First Takumi wa secretly liking her since me and her chat like almost 24/7 XP and we're next door neighbourghs so they both ended up secretly liking each other until the dance came up and Takumi asked her out she said yes then she asked if he wanted to be her BF and he was like yea, sure. XP That's all. Nah I gave Takumi advice, and Finch and Fusuke are still arguing -.-'' He won the dance but now it's relationship -.-'' (-.-'') Takumi said something similar Hiya! Kamusta? I'm TheNephilims or Nephy for short. I'm from Philippines too, kapamilya! Nice to see some fellow Filipinos here. :-) See ya 'round! TheNephilims (talk) 11:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) so far its Fusuke, he's like in all my classes o.o Nope! It's someone dat looks like meh. Thx :3 found it on tumbr! No 'overprotective' parents with twitter and fb. -.-'' kk! nite sweet dreams! So do I add a new template for every part? Dduffurg48/Gruff 11:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much Broken, hope the Family thing goes well :) Dduffurg48/Gruff 12:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi! Broken! I dun understand what you mean for the coding. I already signed up on the coding place Tis Kaitlyn Here 19:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Tiff yes I adopted Tiffany Dyhard awhile ago, and she is not up for adoption sorry. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 22:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) hey i posted on jaime's page Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 22:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Broken!!! I looked at Barb's talk page and i think she ment a different Tiffany... (Tiffany Dyhard) (I think) Because it said stuff about adopting her of something not me. If you wan't to check you can, on almost the bottom of Barb's talk page. I'll be happy if you want to adopt me! (bounce) Tiffany232 (talk) 23:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) How do I get the 3rd version of styling for my page? GreenGirl4 (talk) 01:33, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Heh! Thanks for claiming her :-). Are you from Visayas? I'm from there. I'm not really good at speaking tagalog too. I sepak one of the dialects but just a trivia, I don't even know some terms we use. Anyway, when will I start levelling up? TheNephilims (talk) 08:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Well if your on, cause your usually on at this time -.-'' Hai! the dance was postponed to 2morrow since we have no school that day! I dunno o.o step-mom is planning a dress and my friends are helping me with makeup -.-'' I'm reading this new manga but I keep forgetting what it's called >.< also Finch & Fusuke are still arguing XP Can't take it anymore -.-'' KK! I had a shower so -.-'' yea posted on all. secret santa I need to get in touch with you via pm or skype or chatango and let you know who your secret santa people are Ok I think that's like 12 to 13 hours or so ahead of me (around Queen's time zone right? cuz she's 12 hours ahead of me) I can be on around 6/7am my time, which is like 6/7pm queen's time heads up Hey just a heads up, when you claim a character, if you don't add it and the new user (if it's a new user) to the user/character forum, they won't level up, Tiffany should have levelled up yesterday but I never would have noticed if I hadn't been checking on the newbs involved in the adopt a newb program so it's really important new users get added to it, there's videos on how to do it on the claiming page PS OH right and also hey Tiffany's a level 1 so you get to rp with a god again, just ask me or another admin >.< Re: Ohhhh! Ok! Thank you :) I would like it if you could do it! Tis Kaitlyn Here 22:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Yay!! Broken i'm so happy!!!!!!!! :) Wuv, Tiff Tiffany232 (talk) 22:39, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, posted on the underworld. The dance just finished like a while ago it was from the morning till afternoon o.o I dunno why. It was okay, I gotta have dinner! brb! Might be sushi so yea -.-'' It was sushi -.-'' nothin much: slow dance, bumped into Takumi and we ended up falling right behind each other, Finch and Fusuke arguing, Takumi threatening Fusuke to stop falling in love with me and etc. etc. >.< not bothered to write so much. XP Takumi's the older twin o.o for like five or ten minutes. ikr? meh, I'm okay with it as long as I don't have twins. >.< ...Meh XP I dunno, I had to take a shower sorry! & I had to wash Mishi (Meh cat) kk! I heard of this song it was...Just Be Friends I think.